


Flirting With The Stranger

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham just moved to his first apartment. His first morning after moving in he spots a good looking man across the street standing naked in his window. Will feels awful for staring but can’t look away. When it happens every day for a week and the man looks right at him he thinks maybe he’s being flirted with?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting With The Stranger

Hannigram AU: Flirting With The Stranger

Will Graham just moved to his first apartment. His first morning after moving in he spots a good looking man across the street standing naked in his window. Will feels awful for staring but can’t look away. When it happens every day for a week and the man looks right at him he thinks maybe he’s being flirted with?

Hannibal has lived in his apartment for years now, loves to sit out on his balcony to take in the morning sun. When he spots the young man across the street staring he can’t help but be flattered. When he sees him staring again the next morning he decides to try to get his beautiful young man to show him his body since Hannibal was more than generous in showing off his own.

Will walked past the window and stopped, his eyes wide. The stranger was holding the chalkboard again and standing in front of his open window.

COME OVER. APARTMENT 1406. I’LL BE WAITING.

*****

Will is crazy.

That’s what he keeps telling himself as he stands outside a complete stranger’s door, shaking like a leaf, and almost sure that he’s about to have sex or be murdered.

When the naked man opens the door in clothes, Will can’t help but be disappointed.

“Um…hi?”

The man smiles, “You came.”

Will feels a blush on his cheeks, “You asked, I…”

The man steps away from the door, gesturing for Will to enter. He enters and feels almost even surer now that he was gonna have sex with this man who was almost too otherworldly to even notice someone like Will at all let alone from across the street.

“I…” he stands there, staring as the man holds out his hand.

“Hannibal Lecter.”

Will takes the offered hand, warm in his own as they don’t even shake, just hold hands tightly as Will says hoarsely, “Will Graham.”

Hannibal takes Will’s hand to his lips, “You are quite beautiful, Will. I have lie awake many nights over the course of the weeks since you first noticed me, pleasuring myself at the thought of you in my bed.”

Will shivers, “I…um….”

Hannibal frowns, “Am I being too forward?”

Will laughs, “I think you were a bit too forward when you stood naked on the balcony.”

Hannibal smiles, “I had been doing that for a very long time since before you moved in, and no one has caught my eye quite like the beautiful boy with curls I want to sink my fingers in.”

Will blushes, “I…thank you?”

Hannibal’s hand is on his cheek, “Tell me you are against this, beautiful Will, and I will stop myself from continuing.”

Will lets out a breath, “I…no, I’m okay with it.”

Hannibal kisses him softly, a barely there touch that has Will aching to be taken and tasted deeper. When he pulls away, he smiles as he leads Will backwards into the bedroom kissing him again his hands on Will’s pants as they move. Will shivers.

“I…I’m not…I haven’t…a lot,” Will confesses between tastes, his skin flushed and shivering.

Hannibal stares down at him, smiling still, pushing Will softly onto his bed. He peels the younger man’s jeans down slowly as he looms over Will, leaning down to kiss at his belly. Will whimpers.

“I am quite glad for that, beautiful Will, I would be bereft if you had been taken many times before,” Hannibal breathes against Will’s skin.

Will laughs, ticklish as his tongue touches into Will’s belly button.

“I…I’m not a…virgin, I…”

Hannibal gets his pants down, Will kicking off his shoes and attempting to rid himself of them completely as Hannibal starts on the buttons of his shirt. “I am aware, Will, as I am not as well.”

Will sighs as he pulls open several buttons, devouring Will’s neck and sliding his tongue across Will’s collarbone, “I…god, I…”

Hannibal bites at his skin, making him shiver at the touch, “You are quite responsive, little one, I am quite excited to see what else you will do.”

Will sighs as Hannibal licks across his left pectoral, his tongue grazing over Will’s nipple and causing him to cry out, “Hannibal, please, I…god, please.”

Hannibal smiles again, opening more buttons and making Will whine. Hannibal tongues beneath the corner’s of Will’s shirt and bites teasingly at Will’s other nipple.

“You taste so sweet, Will, I could,” he licks down Will’s belly, “Do this all day.”

Will cries, “Please, I…”

Hannibal lifts his gaze up to meet Will’s own, “Please, what?”

Will feels tears in his eyes, “Please, touch me.”

Hannibal’s hand is on his belly then, just above where his cock is trying to peek out of the top of his boxers. “Has anyone ever done this to you before, beautiful Will?”

Will shakes his head, “No, no, I…please.”

Hannibal kisses right above his groin, nuzzling there and grazing Will’s cock through his boxers. “You want me to touch you very badly, don’t you?”

Will whimpers, “Please?”

Hannibal smiles, pulling down Will’s boxers and licking so suddenly at his leaking cock that Will cries out, moving up off of the bed as he almost comes.

Hannibal holds down his hips, growling, “You are so sensitive, Will, I cannot stop myself from teasing, I…oh lovely, I have to taste you.”

Will moans at the first feel of Hannibal’s mouth over his cock, head thrown back as he starts to pant, “Oh god, so…god, feels so…”

Hannibal starts moving his tongue, his hand grabbing at Will’s cock and stroking as he moved his sucks hard.

When Will cums it’s with a whimper, shivering as he falls over the edge. Hannibal does not stop suckling at him moaning himself as Will spills past his lips tasting every ounce of him.

Will is still trembling as Hannibal pulls his mouth away, kissing the younger man’s hip and running his own jean covered cock against Will’s bare skin. 

“You were perfect, beautiful Will, I nearly succumbed myself at your reactions, I…”

Will’s hands were at his hips, trying to catch his breath, “I…god, can I?”

Hannibal smiles, kissing Will messily, his tongue still covered with Will’s own passion and when he whispers against the younger man’s cheek, “You may,” Will turns them over, staring down at him with flushed cheeks and wide eyes.

“I want to,” he swallows, “I want to touch you.”

Hannibal touches Will’s cheek, “You may do whatever you wish to me, Will.”

Will says, “Take off your shirt,” and Hannibal sits up as Will moves, the two of them pulling the tank top over the older man’s head. When his chest is exposed Will runs his hand down the front of him, making Hannibal shiver.

“You’re so…furry.”

Hannibal smiles, taking Will’s hand to kiss, “Yes, Will. Do you like it?”

Will nods, his nose against Hannibal’s chest as he leans in to kiss at the skin, “I…it’s so…”

Hannibal’s hands were on his hips, sighing, “Please, beautiful Will, please, touch me. I cannot wait any longer.”

Will lifts his head, frowning, “I’m sorry, I didn’t…”

Hannibal touches his lips, taking his other hand and moving it down to his own belt.

“You were exploring, I will not fault your eagerness but I need.”

Will nods and unbuckles his belt, opening it and peeling Hannibal’s pants open to gasp.

“You have no underwear on.”

Hannibal laughs, “No, I do not.”

Will licks his lips, slowly pulling his jeans down and staring at his exposed cock.

“I…”

Before Hannibal can even say a word Will takes him in hand, then starts to lick at his hardness like he’s had nothing better. He moans around Hannibal as he suddenly takes the other man’s cock in completely.

Hannibal touches his hair, petting those curls he had longed to touch for weeks now, pulling lightly as Will moaned, and when he cums it is almost too fast, groaning as he succumbs to Will’s ministrations and shouting, “Will!”

Will attempts to swallow, but misses some, looking up with it leaking slightly on his lips.

Hannibal says hoarsely, “Come here,” and he does, turning them over and kissing Will quite thoroughly, losing his breath at his need to taste. Breathless they pull apart, Hannibal shivering at the feel of Will naked against him completely, “You were perfect.”

Will smiles, “I…thanks.”

Hannibal touches his cheek, “Would you care to stay the afternoon?”

Will blushes, “Um…I think I better go.”

Hannibal frowns, “I see.”

Will slides off of him, looking for his clothes and trying not to look up as he starts to dress.

“Will…”

Will says nothing as he dresses, ignoring him until he’s fully covered. Hannibal knows what the problem is after watching for his expressions the longer they’re both silent.

“You are ashamed of yourself.”

Will looks up, frowning, “No.”

Hannibal gets out of bed, still naked and wet, and walks over to Will who has on everything with his shirt wide open. He touches the younger man’s cheek, caressing Will reverently, “Yes, you are. I can see it in your eyes.”

Will’s eyes were teary, “I’m not. I just…”

Hannibal kisses his cheek, “I am not ashamed of our time today and neither should you be.”

A tear leaks out of one of Will’s eyes and he whispers, “You’re a stranger, I should’ve…god, we didn’t even use anything, I’m so stupid.”

Hannibal shakes his head, kissing Will before he can protest.

“I would never expose you to anything, I promise you that,” he breaths him in, “Do you believe me?”

Will sighs, “I just…”

Hannibal smiles, “We do not have to touch each other again all afternoon if that is your worry, I am quite happy to spend the day learning all there is to know about Will Graham if you would allow me.”

Will smiles a bit shakily, “I…why would you want to?”

Hannibal kisses his cheek, “You intrigue me.”

Will smiles wider, “Okay.”

Hannibal leads him to the couch and says, “I will dress and begin to cook us lunch, if you are hungry.”

Will blushes, “Um…sure.”

Hannibal takes his hand again and kisses it, “Little steps, Will, little steps, trust me.”

Will nods as he goes to dress and Hannibal takes a breath, closing the door behind him as he smiles.

This would be an interesting afternoon indeed.


End file.
